


The Very Best

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Gay Rights, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Harry would never agree to make their wedding a public event. But sometimes there's more at stake...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Best

“We want you to be the first.”

Harry blinked, certain he had misheard. “Sorry?”

“We want you and Severus to be the first Wizarding couple to enter a legal same-sex marriage in Britain.” Oliver leaned in closer, his face alight with excitement. “It’ll be perfect.”

“That’s awfully presumptuous of you, don’t you think?” Severus asked, his voice frosty. “I don’t believe Mister Potter and I have announced any such type of … association.”

“Come off it, Severus,” Blaise drawled. He leaned back in his chair and raised an eyebrow at Severus, who raised an eyebrow right back. “Everybody knows part of the reason Potter here fought so hard for the Ministry to legalise same-sex marriage was so the two of you could finally get married.”

“How am I supposed to know why Potter gets into these mad schemes –”

“Severus,” Harry said, placing a hand on Severus’ arm. “We’re with friends. There’s no sense in denying it.”

Severus frowned. “You have a far more generous definition of the word ‘friend’ than I do.”

Harry squeezed his knee. “We can argue semantics later.” With Severus under control, at least for the moment, he returned his attention to Oliver and Blaise. “Now, why exactly do you want us to do this?”

“Same-sex marriages will be legal in two weeks,” Oliver said. “And while that’s certainly a victory, there will obviously be detractors. What we need is a strong couple, a couple with a story, to be the face of the gay rights movement, to ensure that this day receives the positive attention it deserves. We need the public to see this not just as a gay rights story, but as a story that shows the growth of humankind in accepting everybody for who they are. And who better to be the face of that than you?”

Harry frowned. “Are you saying you want Severus and I to be the public image of same-sex marriage because I’m the Chosen One, or any of that rot?”

Severus drew his shoulders back, clearly bracing himself for an attack.

“Because I have to say,” Harry continued, “I want to marry Severus because I love him and want to spend the rest of my life with him. And obviously I’d like the rest of my life to begin as soon as possible. But I won’t have anybody saying I got to cut to the front of the line because of this scar on my forehead.”

“That’s not it at all,” Oliver said. “Well, in a way it is, but… Blaise?”

“The entire Wizarding community knows Harry has been actively fighting for the right to wed,” Blaise said. “And, despite what Severus might think, the entire Wizarding world knows the two of you are mad for each other. A couple in a committed, long-term relationship is certain to win over the public.”

“Fine,” said Harry. “But you could get any couple to do that. Hell, you and Oliver fit that criteria yourselves.”

“And we’ll be married soon enough,” Blaise agreed. “But to really make a statement, we need to kick it off as a power couple. You and Severus are special. We’ll pitch it as two war heroes, heroes who have given their all to save the world, who were ready to sacrifice their lives… and even after defeating the darkest wizard to ever live, had to engage on yet _another_ fight of their lifetime: to marry the one they loved. It is a victory for their own love and also for the world.” He smirked. “I have a rough draft of the press release I drew up in my office if you’re interested.”

“Absolutely not,” Severus said, standing up. “This is unacceptable. I refuse to be made a spectacle of just so your little _pride_ movement can have a melodramatic story to sell. Harry? We’re leaving.”

Harry rose to follow Severus. “Sorry, Oliver, Blaise. I don’t think this is going to happen.”

“Just think about it, will you?” Oliver asked. “We’ve come a long way, but we’ve still far to go to be truly accepted in the Wizarding community. Seeing two such beloved figures as the first couple to be wed could really turn the tide.”

“And that’s how I _know_ you’ve gone mad,” Severus snorted. “I’m beloved by no one.”

“You’d be a part of history,” Blaise offered. “Forever remembered.”

“I believe we’ve already made our contribution to history,” Severus snapped, grabbing Harry’s hand. “Although personally I couldn’t give a damn if I’m remembered.”

Harry sighed. “Sorry,” he repeated. Then, squeezing Severus’ hand, they Disapparated.

~*~

“Of all the insulting, asinine requests,” Severus raged, pacing around their bedroom. “Did they actually think we’d be amenable to making a public spectacle of a private moment?”

Harry sat on the bed. “Yeah, crazy, huh?”

“I can’t even imagine. Our faces _willingly_ splashed on the pages of the _Prophet_ , as whoever passes for a reporter there these days editorialises on the significance of our relationship.”

Harry kicked off his shoes. “Mmm hmm.”

“And you know whatever poor sod of a couple agrees to this scheme will entirely lose control of the situation,” Severus said. “I know Blaise well enough to know he’ll insist on coordinating the entire affair, from the guest list to the wedding vows to the grooms’ skivvies. Well, not on my watch.”

“No,” Harry agreed. “Definitely not.”

Severus frowned. “You’re actually thinking about it, aren’t you?”

“Of course not,” Harry said. “I know you wouldn’t be comfortable with that.”

“And you would be?” Severus asked, incredulous. “You despise the limelight.”

“I know,” Harry said. “But with this, it just feels… different somehow.”

“Harry, this would be the most personal, intimate event of our lives together,” Severus said. “To turn that into some sort of public event is simply reprehensible to me.” He knelt before Harry and took his hands. “When I make those vows to you, I want them to be for _you_ , not for the rest of the world.”

Harry squeezed Severus’ hands. “I know. I want that as well. It’s just…”

Severus joined Harry on the bed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Yes?”

“I’ve always known on some level I was gay,” Harry said. “Even when I tried to make a go of it with Ginny.”

Severus nodded. This certainly wasn’t new information to him.

“Dudley and my uncle… they called me all kinds of vile names. And I tried to ignore them, tried to pretend they didn’t matter because they weren’t true… but they were. And I knew it.”

Severus stiffened. Harry knew he hated whenever he talked about the Dursleys and itched to go after them to seek out some of his own personal vengeance. But for now he appeared to be restraining himself, which Harry appreciated.

“And then I killed Voldemort, and I figured if I could do that, then what did it matter what I was? And honestly, I thought the Wizarding world would be a bit more accepting than the Dursleys in that regard.” He sighed. “That certainly didn’t happen.”

No, it hadn’t at all. Harry’s first date with a wizard, a nice bloke named Robert he’d met at a bookstore in Hogsmeade, had made the front page of the _Prophet_ the next morning. He’d been bombarded with Howlers for weeks, and Robert hadn’t even been able to leave his house for fear of being hounded by relentless reporters and angry mobs. Needless to say, there had been no second date.

“But then along came you,” Harry continued. “At the time when I needed it the most, you brought me strength and hope. You made me believe I deserved what _I_ wanted, that there was nothing wrong with me. I’d been hiding from the world, ashamed of myself and my desires, but you brought back my pride. I was able to walk with my head held high again because of you.”

Severus pulled Harry into his arms and kissed him. “I trust you realise the feeling is entirely mutual,” he said a long moment later.

“Of course,” Harry said, grinning. He rested his head on Severus’ shoulder. “I’m so lucky to have found you. But there are so many people out there who don’t have anybody or anything to make them feel as though they have nothing to hide. If sharing our story could make somebody realise they’re not alone and that they should be proud to be exactly who they are… how can I pass that up?”

Severus sighed. “Gryffindors. Must you attempt to save the world _every_ day?”

“Only on days that end with ‘y,’” Harry teased. 

Severus snorted. “Still, Harry, while I can understand the sentiment, I truly do not wish to share our wedding day with the entire world. I thought we had agreed upon a small, private affair with only our close friends… well, _your_ close friends.”

“Shut up,” Harry said fondly. No matter how much Severus denied it, they had acquired a tight, dear circle of friends who cared equally for both of them, for which Harry was grateful. “But I agree. In fact, that’s not something I’m willing to compromise on. No matter what message we’re sending to the world, this marriage is about _us_ , not anybody else.”

“Then how exactly do you propose we go about this?” Severus asked.

Harry grinned and kissed Severus once more. “I have an idea.”

~*~

_HARRY POTTER AND SEVERUS SNAPE WED IN PRIVATE CEREMONY!_

_Last night, in a ceremony attended by only forty of their closest friends and family, Harry Potter and Severus Snape became the first gay couple to enter the state of matrimony in Wizarding Britain._

_In a statement released to the_ Prophet _, Potter and Snape state, “We are thrilled and humbled to be married today. For far too long, many wizards and witches in Britain have been denied the right to marry the person they love, due solely to their sexual orientation. While this is the day we have chosen to celebrate our love for each other and the start of a long, happy life together, we recognise it is also a day for everybody in the Wizarding community to celebrate. As we have found love and joy with each other, we hope these emotions likewise run deep in your hearts on this most special of days.”_

 _While the Potter-Snape ceremony and reception was closed to the public, the_ Accio Pride Foundation _, of which Potter is board chair, hosted a community celebration. Thousands of well wishers were in attendance. It is believed more than ten thousand Galleons were raised to benefit the organisation, which works to achieve equality for lesbian, gay, bisexual, and transgender witches and wizards._

Harry batted the newspaper out of Severus’ hands and sat in his lap. “I thought you vowed not to read today’s issue.”

“Hmph,” Severus said, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. “Well with how long it was taking you to roll out of bed, I needed to do _something_ to pass the time.”

“It’s your own fault for shagging the living daylights out of me,” Harry said unapologetically. “But how was it?”

“The shagging? I would have thought my shouts and rather enthusiastic orgasm would have given you a clue.”

“Not that,” Harry said. “The paper.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Blaise truly outdid himself.”

“Did you expect anything less?” Harry laughed. “He was determined to make us the stuff of legends.” He kissed the tip of Severus’ nose. “As if we needed any help there.”

“Marriage is making you dreadfully sentimental,” Severus said, but he held Harry closer. 

“Don’t worry,” Harry said. “I promise we can still have plenty of filthy, perverted sex. I’ve got big plans for the honeymoon.”

“Indeed,” Severus said. He cupped the back of Harry’s head, twining his hair around his fingers.

“Hey,” Harry said. “What’s with that look?”

“I suppose I’m only thinking of how utterly remarkable you are,” Severus said. “And wondering how I managed to wind up with a man so incredibly selfless both to give me the gift of his heart for a lifetime, while also inspiring countless others to be true to themselves.” He caressed Harry’s cheek. “I suppose, if I were pressed to give a name to the look upon my face at the moment, it would be that of pride.”

Harry leaned in to kiss his new husband. “Now who’s going sentimental?” he whispered. 

“I’m certain I can blame it on you,” Severus said, tugging at Harry’s dressing gown. “You did always bring out the worst in me.”

“And the best,” Harry countered.

“Oh, yes,” Severus said, and pressed his lips to Harry’s scar. “The very best.”


End file.
